The Unkown
by qaudbreed
Summary: yaoi. to learn more read.
1. Chapter 1

Zane was in the bar he worked in as a bartender when a man with raven black hair and onyx eyes walked in. Zane tilts his head back slightly sniffing the air and a familiar smell flooded his senses. Vampire. His grip on the glass in his hand tightened, but relaxed as he smelt another were. It seemed like a Were-Panther. The Were-Wolf Alpha felt eyes on him and he saw the owner of the bar watching him closely before walking up to the bar aswell as the vampire and Were-Panther "Zane, I want you to give our new workers the low down and you and the rest of your pack better not do anything." he says narrowing his eyes at the Alpha. Zane snorts, but looks at the his two remaining pack members "Small pack."the vampire says smirking. Zane snarls at him "Back the fuck off. You better be glad I don't rip your throat to peices right now." "Vladimir, I would refrain from mocking this pack. They've been throught a lot and won't hesitate to kill you."the owner says "I can take 'em." Vladimir scoffs "Fine, but once you piss them off don't expect any help. Most of the weres here side with Zane and his pack."the boss sighs walking off. The Were-Panther smirked looking Zane over. The Alpha smirks brushing some of his red hair out of his face and the other two werewolves snicker.

The vampire rolls his eyes walking away and Zane looks at his family making them scurry away. The Were-Panther sits on a stool infront of the bartender "Hey. You must be Zane." he says still smirking. Zane leans on the bar looking at him "You got it."he says "And you are?"

"Name's Derek. So your a werewolf huh?"

"And your a Were-Panther?"

"You got me there. You know I tend to like domiant men." Zane smirks again

"That why you hang around the vampire?"

"Not really. He's just my friend." the werewolf stares into the Were-Panther's brown eyes with his gold ones. He had already taken a liking to the other were. Too bad he hung around the vamp "Better check the place out. What you doin' here anyway?" Zane asks standing straight and begins to clean a glass "We're just here to help around. I'll see you later." Derek says standing up and walking off to find his friend. Zane watches him out of the corner of his eyes "I knew you'd like 'im."Zane's boss chuckles. Zane laughs "You've know me for so long Damian." smiling at his friend. The demon grins "You're right. I have,but I still can't help finding the fact you flirt with the younger night breeds amusing." he says "There is no one we know older than us."the wolf says "We're both four hundred!"

"True True. We've seen so much, but these youngsters seem to teach us something new every day."

"Youngsters? You are old Damian."

"Your along for the ride my friend."

"It has been fun."

"I wonder how he's doing..."

"Who?"

"You know who Zanthesis."

"It's been a hundred years Damian. We'll never know." Damian looks at his friend sadly

"I still care about him." Zane nods gently brushing the demon's brown hair out of his face staring into his chocolate brown eyes with soft eyes. Damian holds his hand to his cheek before sighing and leaving. Zane sighs and goes back to work


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad and I were sitting at a table watching everyone, but it seemed my vampire friend couldn't look away from what seemed to be the youngest of Zane's pack "Does the big bad vampire have a crush on the wolf pup?" I tease earning a glare from my friend accompanied by a light blush. I laugh noticing the pup watching Vlad aswell "He is a cute pup. Blond hair, bright blue eyes, muscular...he's still no challange for Zane or even the boss." I say thinking about the two men.

Zane is tall, muscular,beautiful red hair, and emerald green eyes. Boss is tall,slightly taller than Zane, muscular, dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes both are handsome and had laid back flirty personalities not to mention they both are defanietly my type! I smirk thinking some thoughts about the two of them "Earth to Derek!"Vlad says "And stop thinking nasty thoughts about that wolf and our boss!"

"I can't help it Vlady. Their both exactly my type." he rolls his eyes

"Whatever."

"Plus that pup is just your type!~"

"I don't have a type Derek!"

"Yes you do. You pretty much only date blonds and he is a blond."

The vamp glares at me mummbling under his breath. I watch as he gets up and walks away. I look back at the bar to see Zane happily chatting away with a customer. I got slightly jealous of the way the young night breed kept flirting with him. I growl glaring at the young male. I walk up to the bar and wink at Zane making him smirk and chuckle "Hey darlin'."

"How about we cut work early baby?" I ask putting a hand on his chest looking up at him with bedroom eyes. I feel him shiver lightly under my touch

"Babe, you know we can't do that." I smirk when the young kitten leaves

"Sorry Zane."

"No problem Derek. I don't mind at all." I smirk and purr lightly. Zane chuckles "See you after work?" I ask "Mabye. I have to help Damian after work." Zane says. I raise an eyebrow. As if on que Boss walks out of his office glaring around the bar making everyone,but Vlad, Zane, Zane's pack, and I run out of the building. Zane jumps over the bar walking over to the boss. I drool abit looking the two up and down.


	3. Chapter 3

I smirk at the look on the Were-Panther's face. If only he knew why I brought him and his friend here. The young Were-Panther fit our type. Muscular, but not as much so as Zane and I, shorter than us, and has a spunky/flirty personality "Alright everybody, we're done for now. Daniel, Colln, show the newbies to their rooms." I say " Zane and I are headin' home."

"You two live together?" Vladimir asks. Zane and I grin "Yep." we say laughing "See ya tomorrow." "And be nice to the newbies." Zane adds winking at his pack members who, inturn, smirk. I laugh pulling him out of the bar and started the walk home "You figured it out yet?" I ask my friend "You mean the reason you hired the vamp and Were-Panther? Yeah." Zane answers "It was easy." I smile wrapping my arm around his shoulder pulling him against me

"I can tell he likes us and I like 'im, but what about you?"

"My type is pretty much the same as yours Damian, so yes. I like him." I grin

"Perfect. Oh, and some regulars want a stripper in the bar. Another reason I hired him."

"He does have the body for it."

"Zanthesis, the only body I care to see stripping at this moment is yours." Zane playfully barks at me and i pull him inside the house smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

I lay in my bed with the pup happily curled against me. I was glad our room was far from the newbies' rooms, so they didn't hear us. I couldn't help but think that ,even though sex with the pup was amazing,we had gotten into a rut. That vampire is pretty good looking, but Daniel wasn't fond of him from the get go. I look down at Daniel to see him peaceful asleep curled against my side. I smile and wrap an arm around him falling asleep myself.

I wake up suddenly making glance at my clock to see it was 3:30 AM. I glance around, but freeze when I feel something on my bare chest. I look down, but bearly catch a glimps as whatever it was quickly jerked way. I try to sit up, but was stopped by Daniel throwing his arm over my chest making me look at him. I hear the door open and close quickly. I stare at the door confused "Collan...go to sleep..."Daniel mummbles tired and annoyed "Alright Alright..."I say sliding down. The pup snuggles against me falling back asleep and I shortly follow.

I woke up again at 5:50 AM carefully getting out of bed and getting dressed letting Daniel sleep longer. I slip out the door walking down to the bar. My Alpha was checking and restocking the bar. He noticed me and smiles at me then goes back to work. He seemed happy. I smirked walking up to the bar "Hey. Have a good night with Damian?" I tease. Zane smirks "Did you have a good night with the pup?" he asks. My smirk falters a bit and he looks at me concerned

"Something wrong Collan?"

"Someone came into my room last night. Woke me up at 3:30."

"You think it was one of the newbies?"

"That or somebody broke in."

"I'll check the two to see if they act diffrent."

"Whoever it was wanted to feel me up. I woke up to someone touching me."

"Kind of creepy."

"I know. Looks like everybody else is getting up." we watch the remaining three walk down the stairs. Daniel sits down next to me as the vamp gives me a wierd look before walking away and the Were-Panther sits on the bar looking at Zane. Zane just chuckles before turning around checking the bar again. I smile and shake my head.


End file.
